Mémoire
by Vorbei
Summary: «Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai toujours voulu monter sur scène et chanter. Si je pouvais continuer comme ça toute ma vie et en vivre, ce serait génial. C'est le rêve de ma vie.»Bill Kaulitzun rêve peu disparaitre avec le reste des souvenirs si rapidement
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fiction :D  
Le début est franchement dur T.T  
Est-ce que je vais me faire tuer? lol  
En tout cas dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D  
Bonne lecture!!  
**

**_Mémoire_**

**Prologue :**

- Ouha ! Quel concert ! On a vraiment assuré ! Cria Bill de joie.

Ses trois amies acquiescèrent et son frère ajouta :

- Ce soir on fait la fête !

- Ahhh Tom, je suis crever notre tournée est terminé, on fêtera ça demain. Dit Georg, d'un air épuisé.

- moi aussi je préférerais me reposer ce soir. Ajouta Gustav.

- Petites choses va !

Bill éclata de rire.

- Laissons les, moi je suis d'attaque pour toute la nuit !

Tom fit un énorme sourire à son frère et lança un 'ok' enthousiaste. Le groupe se sépara à cet endroit avec l'accord de leur manager. Les deux frères rigolèrent sans arrêt durant la soirée et ce ne fut que vers 3h00 du matin qu'ils décidèrent de rentrés à leur hôtel. Après seulement 10minutes de marches ils arrivèrent devant ce grand bâtiment qu'ils connaissaient à peine mais où ils passeraient la nuit. Ils leur suffisaient de traverser simplement la route pour l'atteindre, simplement.

- On remet ça demain Tom ! Dit Bill en s'avançant sur le passage piéton.

- C'est promis Bill. Lança son frère qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

Tout se déroula très vite, une lumière aveuglante, un choc, des pneus qui crissent et le silence. Un silence de mort que le cri de Tom déchira. Il accouru vers le corps inerte de son frère.

- Bill ! Bill ! Réponds moi! Bill !

Des larmes incontrôlables commencèrent à couler, la peur forma une boule dans sa gorge, il regarda autours de lui, la voiture avait disparu, les lumières de l'hôtel l'aveuglaient. Il entendit quelqu'un se précipité.

« Appelez une ambulance, vite ! » « Que c'est-il passé ? » « Qui est-ce ? » « Un accident de voiture » « C'est le chanteur des Tokio Hotel, non ? » « Ho non ! Bill ! »

Ce fut ce que Tom entendit, une masse se formait peu à peu autours de lui, des personnes sortait de l'hôtel et des maisons environnantes, ameuté par le bruit. Des fans étaient là. Elles hurlaient.

- Dégagez ! Laissez de l'espace ! L'ambulance va arriver ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle !

C'était la voix de leurs manager, il s'accroupit à côté de Tom et regarda l'état du chanteur. Il ne sus quoi dire. Le sang coulait de ses fines lèvres, ses yeux étaient clos, son visage éraflé. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, elle était rouge de sang.

- Ho mon dieu…

Tom fut encore plus horrifié.

- Bill ! Hurla-t-il. Réveille-toi ! Bill !

L'ambulance arriva, l'emmenant. Tom partit avec lui et le manager alla prévenir les deux autres membres du groupe ainsi que l'équipe avec qui ils travaillaient. Ils retrouvèrent Tom anéantis dans une salle d'attente bondé. Morts d'inquiétude, ils restèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit. Le matin venu, un médecin vint les voir.

- Il est hors de danger.

Cette réplique eu un effet de soulagement sur tout le monde.

- Le choc a été très violent, nous devons donc le garder en observation quelques jours.

- On peut le voir ? Demanda Tom.

- Il est encore endormi mais vous pouvez. Seulement je vous demanderais de ne pas être plus de quatre à la fois avec lui.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord, Tom, Georg, Gustav ainsi que leur manager allait attendre son réveil ensemble, les autres pouvaient rentrés s'ils le souhaitaient.

Une heure passa, puis deux avant que Bill ne se réveille. Tom était resté et lui tenait la main, il le sentit bouger.

- Je crois qu'il se réveille. Dit-il.

Ils se penchèrent vers Bill, celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière du jour l'éblouissait. Il regarda tout autours de lui et parut effrayé. Il lâcha la main de Tom et se redressa.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda son manager.

- … Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

_« Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai toujours voulu monter sur scène et chanter. Si je pouvais continuer comme ça toute ma vie et en vivre, ce serait génial. C'est le rêve de ma vie. »_ Bill Kaulitz

**Verdict? bien pas bien et surtout pourquoi :p  
Reviews please!  
j'espere vraiment qu'elle vous a plu et que vous voulez la suite :)**


	2. chapitre 1

**Ouha! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'enthousiasme pour un simple prologue  
Merci!  
(je ne vais pas refaire le roman mais pour de grands remerciement c'est innoncence chapitre 5 lol)  
Bref je vais vous laisser découvrir comment nos deux kaulitz et toute la troupe s'en sort avec cette histoire...**

**_Mémoire_  
**

****

Chapitre 1 :

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Georg regarda le manager puis Tom, qui étaient effondré sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente, Gustav était à côté de lui et le manager était resté debout.

- On va voir ce que disent les médecins… Tom, tu veux que j'appelle ta famille pour toi ?

- Non… je vais le faire…

Il était encore sous le choc de cette phrase qui avait détruit une partie de lui. Il avait toujours été avec lui, son frère, sa moitié. Lorsqu'il avait été hospitalisé sans qu'il ne le sache il avait ressenti une grande douleur en lui. Lors de l'accident il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur… il savait maintenant que cette peur était justifié. Son frère ne se rappelait même pas de lui.

**Flash back :**

- … Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

Tom ne put rien dire, comme les personnes présentes, avant quelques secondes, sous le choc.

- Mais enfin, Bill… c'est moi Tom, ton frère.

- Un frère ? Je… Bill ? C'est mon nom ? Je m'appelle Bill ? J'ai un frère ?

- Mais oui ! Nous sommes jumeaux… tu ne te rappelle pas ?

- … je… je ne me rappelle de rien… où suis-je ?

- Comment ça tu ne te rappelle de rien ? Demanda le manager.

- Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Mais enfin Bill ressaisit toi.

- …Qui… qui est Bill ? Qui suis-je ?

On sentait la peur et l'angoisse de Bill. Tom n'ajouta rien, il se leva et sortit, le manager le suivit ainsi que Georg. Gustav regarda encore un peu Bill, qui le dévisageait et partit après avoir dit. :

- On reviendras répondre à ta question… repose toi en attendent.

Après ça Tom n'avait plus rien dit.

**Fin du flash Back**

- Je vais les appeler… mais d'abord je vais aller me passer un peu d'eau sur la figure…

Il partit aux toilettes et s'arrêta devant la glace. Il est vrai que lui et son frère n'avait pas le même style, on les différenciait facilement mais cela n'empêcha pas Tom de voir le visage de Bill se reflété en face de lui. Il laissa alors le désespoir jaillir en fines larmes. Dix minutes plus tard il ressortit, il prit son portable et sortit dehors en composant le numéro de sa mère.

- Allô ?

- Maman ?

- Tom ! Mais il est tard pourquoi m'appelle tu il y a un problème ?

- Il faut que tu viennes maman… avec papa…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu m'inquiètes.

- Maman… c'est Bill… il a eu un accident.

- Quoi ?! Comment vas-t-il ?!

- Bien maman, il est hors de danger…

Il entendit sa mère soupirée de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

- mais…

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Maman… il a oublié…

- Oublié ? Soit plus précis mon chéri je ne comprends pas, oublié quoi ?

- … Tout… Tom ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau en disant cela. Tout, il m'a oublié, il t'as oublié, il a oublié papa, et le groupe… il a même oublié son nom, maman…

- …

- Il a perdu la mémoire…

Sa mère lui dit qu'elle préviendrait elle-même leur père et qu'ils viendrait le plus rapidement possible, ce fut dur pour Tom d'entendre ses sanglots étouffé sans pouvoir la consoler. Il éteint son portable et rejoignit ses deux amis, il ne dit pas un mot et s'assit près d'eux.

Rien ne se déroula avant la fin d'après-midi, le médecin étaient venus leur apporter les nouvelles des examens, mais la perte de mémoire, avait-il dit, ne se guérissait malheureusement pas et la seule chose à faire était d'essayer de lui rappeler des souvenirs.

En début de soirée, Simone et Gordon Trümper ainsi que Jörg Kaulitz arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Ils étaient tous les trois mort d'inquiétude et souhaitaient voir Bill, mais le médecin souhaitait attendre le lendemain avant que Bill ne puisse recevoir de nouveaux visiteurs : le choc avait pour lui aussi été dur, ne plus se rappeler de son ancienne vie…

Assis sur son lit, dans l'obscurité, Bill observait les lumières de la ville par sa fenêtre.

Il réfléchissait.

Personne ne lui avait encore réellement et clairement expliqué qui il était.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'appelait Bill et qu'il avait un frère jumeau.

C'est tout ce qu'il savait sur sa vie hormis le fait qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Reprendre sa vie avant ? Aller au lycée ? Revoir ses anciens camarades et réapprendre à les connaître ? Sa vie allait-elle changer ? Et comment vivait-il avant ? Après tout, allait-il au lycée ?

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était longuement observé dans le miroir. Sa coiffure lui avait paru bizarre, pourquoi ses cheveux étaient-ils si longs ? Pourquoi les avait-il teint ? Après un peu de temps, il se dit que c'était, après tout, original, mais cela le gênait quelque peu.

Il se dit aussi que la personne qu'il avait été était entouré, les personnes qui étaient là avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui.

L'homme était-il son père ? Et les deux autres, étais-ce ses amis ? Alors pourquoi les voyait-il comme des étrangers ?

Toute sa vie avait disparu, maintenant il était seul. Ce poids le rongeait, d'ailleurs le médecin lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait qu'il se repose avant de voir des personnes. Quelqu'un était venu aussi. Il avait dit que c'était pour parler de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Psy, ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il vit l'homme s'asseoir à côté de son lit. Il ne voulut pas lui parler, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais cette personne ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Tant de questions sans réponse.

Demain, comment sera fait demain ? Retrouverais-je la mémoire ? Est-ce que la personne qui m'avait promis de revenir pour m'expliquer sera là ? Est-ce qu'on me diras enfin qui je suis ?

Bill s'allongea, des questions encore plein la tête et finit par s'assoupir bien plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, les proches de Bill purent le voir. Ses parents, son frère ainsi que Georg et Gustav. Sa mère se jeta dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Bill ! Comment vas-tu ? Ho je sui si inquiète pour toi ! Je ne veux pas y croire ! Tu te souviens ? Dis moi tu te souviens de moi ?

Une larme perla sur sa joue, le beau-père de Bill la prit dans ses bras, Bill, lui, était dépassé. Il ne sus quoi répondre, son frère répondit à sa question muette.

- C'est maman, Bill. Ça c'est Gordon, notre beau-père, et voilà papa…

- Ho… bonjour… et eux, c'est qui ?

Tom allait répondre mais Gustav le coupa :

- Et si on commençait par le début ?

Tom acquiesça, Georg alla chercher des chaises afin que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir, et Tom commença à raconter la vie de Bill :

- Déjà tu t'appelles Bill, Bill Kaulitz. Je suis Tom, ton frère jumeau. Nous sommes né…

Il continua ainsi son récit, racontant avec le plus de détails possible comme le jour où ils avaient embrasser la même fille, leur premier concert.

- Nous avons alors rencontrer Gustav et Georg que tu vois ici. On s'est entendus et on a décidé de fonder un groupe de rock. Au début on avait opté pour Devilish comme nom… mais ça a plutôt été un désastre comme début alors on a changé de nom et là on a eu du succès… Tokio Hotel, ça ne te dit rien ?

Bill fit non de la tête.

- Et bien c'est notre groupe, Bill, tu es le chanteur et nous sommes connus dans toute l'Allemagne, et même en dehors. On a sortis deux albums en allemand et on les a tous les deux traduits en Anglais. Je te ramènerais des interviews, des photos…

Bill baissa les yeux. Star du rock ? C'est ce qu'il était ? Il chantait ? Cela lui parut bizarre, il n'avait à aucun moment pensé à chanter, ni à la musique. Et comme ça on lui disait qu'il était connus, que s'il sortait dans la rue on l'arrêterait pour lui demander de griffonner sur un bout de papier.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu 17ans, que jamais il ne pourrait revivre ces moments. Pourquoi les souvenirs ne revenaient-ils pas ?

A cet instant, quelqu'un entra, c'était l'homme de la dernière fois.

- C'est lui, notre manager, il s'appelle David. Indiqua Georg.

- Il ne se souvient pas ? Demanda le dit manager.

- …non. Répondit Gustav. J'imagine qu'il va lui falloir du temps.

L'homme parut préoccupé.

- Bon, on va avoir une conférence de presse pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé… les médecins m'ont dit qu'il allait sortir bientôt… Tom arrange toi pour qu'il tienne un micro convenablement dans environ une semaine.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Bill avait parlé sans beaucoup réfléchir. Il n'appréciait pas la façon dont le manager parlait de lui, comme s'il n'était pas là. Un silence pesant tomba, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Bill.

- Mais… Bill depuis toujours tu vis pour chanter…

- Les choses ont changé… vous… vous dites me connaître, vous me racontez ce qu'a été ma vie… mais moi je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à la musique depuis que je me suis réveillé…

Le manager dit quelque chose d'inaudible avant de sortir. Il fut suivi par Gustav, Georg et les parents de Bill. Sa mère était toujours en train de pleurer. Tom, lui, resta.

- Tu ne veux plus chanter ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai perdu ma vie…

Tom se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main.

- Même si ça me fait mal tout ça, je sus ton frère jumeau… Quoique tu fasse je l'accepterai parce que je t'aime, Bill… Mais avant de tirer un trait sur la musique, recommence à chanter… je suis persuadé que tu te rappelleras au moins le bonheur que ça te procurait avant.

- … avant, c'est le mot clé.

- …Demain, tu sortiras de l'hôpital. On va t'emmener chez nous et je te ferais écouter nos albums... et aussi ceux que tu aimais écouter.

Sur ce il se leva et sortit, laissant Bill à ses réflexions.

Chanter ?

Est-ce qu'au moins il savait chanter ?

Peut-être l'avait-il su, mais après tout il avait perdu la mémoire : savait-il encore chanter ?

**Bon, voilà :D  
Je recommence avec mon histoire de verdict(même si j'ai déjà été condamné T.T)  
Lol  
J'attends vos reviews super geniallisime impatiemment!**


	3. chapitre 2

**Hey! Le voici le temps attendu(hahaha... bon j'arrête) chapitre 2 de "Mémoire"  
Que vas-t-il se passer pour Bill et son entourage?  
Va-t-il oui ou non retrouver la mémoire?  
Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre(et les suivant!)  
lol Cette fois j'arrête vraiment  
Bonne lecture :D**

_**Mémoire**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, on lui donna, plus précisément son frère lui donna, des vêtements. Ils étaient plutôt près du corps, cela l'étonna un peu étant donné les affaires de son frère, mais ils lui plaisaient assez. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, il du courir, ce fut impressionnant, une horde de journalistes, de photographes et de fan l'attendait. Le voyage fut silencieux : son frère était à côté de lui et semblait dormir avec un mp3 sur les oreilles. Devant c'était son beau-père qui conduisait et sa mère était à côté de ce dernier. Elle se retournait sans cesse pour voir comment il était. Son père avait du partir, de toute évidence il avait un travail qui lui prenait du temps. Ou peut-être une famille plus importante qu'eux ?

Durant le trajet, il regarda le paysage défilé, essayant de reconnaître ce qu'il voyait. Etait-il déjà passé par là auparavant ? Sûrement.

La voiture s'arrêta, la maison dans laquelle sa mère vivait était assez grande, avec un étage. Tom emmena Bill dans sa chambre en portant ses affaires. Mais Bill ne reconnut rien, même le chien qui lui sauta dessus à son arrivé.

- C'est Scotty… on a aussi un chat qui s'appelle Kasimir.

Il parcourut sa chambre de long en large mais pas le moindre souvenir ne lui vint. Son frère fut déçu, il sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des magasines et des cd dans les mains.

- Voilà, je te donne nos deux albums… des magasines où il y a des interviews de nous aussi. C'est ceux que maman a achetés. Pour ce qui est de tes cd, tu les ranges dans ce meuble. Dit-il en lui montrant une armoire.

- …d'accord.

- Demain, on ira voir les environ, peut-être que ça te dira quelque chose…

- Peut-être.

- Et puis on ira voir Andréas…

Tom allait sortir, mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Si tu te souviens de quelque chose, vient me voir.

Et il partit en fermant la porte. Bill s'assit sur son lit et regarda les deux albums. Celui plus au dessus était orange. Il détailla la pochette et se regarda dans le miroir qui était dans sa chambre. Oui, apparemment c'était lui. On le voyait, regardant fixement la personne qui posait le regard sur lui, à gauche, c'était Georg, et à droite il y avait son frère, Tom et Gustav. La pochette était orange et blanche et on voyait en grand écrit « Schrei so laut du kannst » et un peu plus haut le nom du groupe : Tokio Hotel. En bas à droite, il y avait un petit signe.

- On dirait un poteau électrique…

Mais il le trouva néanmoins plutôt esthétique. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit le cd, qui était à l'image de la pochette. Il le mit dans son lecteur cd. La première chanson se mit en route : schrei. Il s'assit sur son lit en écoutant, c'est sa voix, ça ?

La chanson lui était familière, il avait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu mais rien de plus. Il ouvrit le meuble que son frère lui avait indiqué et en sortit une pile de cd : green day, placebo, nena… Il passa la journée entière à écouter ses cd, regardant les uns après les autres les livrets, les paroles.

Il finit par le second album de son groupe. La pochette était très différente du premier. Elle était majoritairement grise, avec quelques tâches plus claires. En grand, prenant presque toute la place, était écrit « 483 ». Les lettres étaient telles des fenêtres qui laissaient voir les quatre artistes. Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient coiffés différemment. Juste au dessus était écrit « zimmer » ainsi que le nom du groupe.

Les chansons passèrent, il avait toujours cette impression de connaître ce qu'il entendait, mais c'était très lointain. Les chansons défilèrent, son frère vint le voir lorsque « vergessene kinder » commençait.

- Cette chanson est très belle. Dit Bill à la fin de la chanson. Mais, on aurait peut-être dû mettre en avant les voix des enfants, non ?

Tom sourit à cette remarque.

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, mais quand tu a suggéré ça, c'était trop tard.

Bill ne dit rien et écouta la dernière chanson « An deiner seite ». Il se leva pour enlever le cd mais, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il remis « übers ende der welt » mais au lieu de la réécouter il appuya sur retour rapide. Tom se leva, surpris, Bill arrêta de rembobiner à environ -2min30 et écouta la chanson caché de l'album.

- Comment as tu su ?

- …Je ne sais pas.

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Bill enleva finalement le cd après que la chanson soit terminée, et le rangea.

- Toutes ces chansons… elles me disent quelque chose mais je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir.

Tom baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- On n'aurais pas du aller faire la fête ce soir là.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi, j'aurais du vérifier qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait avant de me mettre à traverser.

Tom leva d'un coup la tête vers son frère.

- Je ne t'avais pas raconté l'accident…

Bill resta bouche bée un moment.

- Je… ça veut dire que je m'en suis souvenus tout seul ?

Un magnifique sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Tom.

- C'est bon signe je pense.

- Mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre…

- Il va falloir être patient, je pense…

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'aller dîner.

**/Changement de point de vue, tous les événements que vous avez déjà lus vont être de nouveau raconter, mais du point de vue de Tom\**

Le lendemain, Tom était passé à l'hôtel pour prendre les affaires de Bill, il prépara leur deux valises et choisi des vêtements pour son frère qu'il lui apporta plus tard dans la matinée.

La veille il avait, lui ainsi que David, Georg et Gustav, participé à une conférence de presse. Ils avaient expliqué que Bill avait eu un accident en rentrant d'une fête, mais le manager avait décidé que, pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas dire qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Ils leurs dirent donc que lui et Tom allait rentré chez eux pour se reposer et se remettre du choc.

Tom n'aimait pas vraiment la réaction de son manager, il ne pensait plus qu'à Tokio Hotel, à l'argent qu'il perdrait. Tous ça ne lui plaisait pas mais pour le moment, il ne se souciait que de son frère.

Pour sortir Bill de l'hôpital, ils durent passer par les paparazzis. Bill avait l'air effrayé, il ne connaissait plus ça. Durant le voyage, il ne dit rien, il écoutait son mp3 en essayant de se reposer. A chaque fois qu'il entrouvrait les yeux il voyait sa mère regardée Bill, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de tristesse, il les refermait immédiatement après. Voir sa mère dans cet état lui était insupportable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Scotty vint leur dire bonjour. Mais Bill ne se rappelait pas non plus de lui, il du lui rappeler son nom, ainsi que celui de leur chat. Il emmena son frère dans sa chambre, Bill la parcouru de long en large. Tom serrait les poings, à cet instant il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour voir son frère se retourné avec son grand sourire et lui dire : « Tu m'a cru, hein ? Tu crois qu'on peut t'oublier si facilement ? » Où n'importe quoi d'autre, du moment qu'il se rappelle. Mais il ne se retourna pas, il continuait d'observer sans cesse la pièce comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Bien sûr que Tom était déçu. Il sortit de la chambre, descendit, alla chercher les deux album de Tokio Hotel, quelques magasines et revint dans la chambre de Bill.

- Voilà, je te donne nos deux albums… des magasines où il y a des interviews de nous aussi. C'est ceux que maman a achetés. Pour ce qui est de tes cd, tu les ranges dans ce meuble. Dit-il en lui montrant une armoire.

- …d'accord.

- Demain, on ira voir les environ, peut-être que ça te dira quelque chose…

- Peut-être.

- Et puis on ira voir Andréas…

Tom allait sortir, mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Si tu te souviens de quelque chose, vient me voir.

Toute la journée, il resta dans sa chambre, écoutant la musique que Bill écoutait. En milieu d'après-midi, il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Tom ! J'y comprends rien, aux infos ils disent que Bill a eu un accident, il va bien ?

- Bonjour Andréas…

- Salut… tu as l'air fatigué.

- Plutôt, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces temps-ci.

- Comment vas-t-il ?

- Il est en bonne santé.

- Ah ! Tu me rassures.

- Andréas, ne te réjouis pas trop vite… on va passer te voir demain, peut-être que Bill va se souvenir de toi…

- Comment ça, se souvenir de moi ?

- Il a tous oublié, alors on est venu ici pour voir s'il se rappelait mais ça ne marche pas très bien pour l'instant. Demain sera peut-être plus concluant, je vais…

- Attends deux secondes. Le coupa-t-il. Oublié ? Tu veux dire que Bill est…

- Je veux dire que Bill est amnésique, Andréas.

Andréas ne répondit pas, Tom n'entendait plus que le souffle de sa respiration.

- …écoute, on se voit demain, tu verras par toi-même.

- Ok… à demain.

Tom raccrocha. Cela devenait difficile d'annoncer la nouvelle, comment cela se passera-t-il lorsqu'il devra le dire à tous leurs fans si Bill ne récupérait pas ses souvenirs ? Devrait-ils annoncer la fin des Tokio Hotel ?

Tom remonta et alla voir son frère. Il s'assit sur le lit et écouta avec Bill leur chanson « Vergessene Kinder »

- Cette chanson est très belle. Dit Bill à la fin de la chanson. Mais, on aurait peut-être dû mettre en avant les voix des enfants, non ?

Tom sourit à cette remarque.

- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, mais quand tu as suggéré ça, c'était trop tard.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et ils écoutèrent ensemble la dernière chanson « An deiner seite ». Bill se leva pour enlever le cd, Tom le regardait faire. Mais eu lieu d'enlever le cd, il remis « übers ende der welt » et au lieu de la réécouter il appuya sur retour rapide. Tom se leva, il était surpris, Bill arrêta de rembobiner à environ -2min30 et écouta la chanson caché de l'album.

- Comment as tu su ?

- …Je ne sais pas.

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Bill enleva finalement le cd après que la chanson soit terminée, et le rangea.

- Toutes ces chansons… elles me disent quelque chose mais je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir.

Tom baissa les yeux, il sentit le poids de la culpabilité.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- On n'aurais pas du aller faire la fête ce soir là.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi, j'aurais du vérifier qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait avant de me mettre à traverser.

Tom leva d'un coup la tête vers son frère.

- Je ne t'avais pas raconté l'accident…

Bill resta bouche bée un moment.

- Je… ça veut dire que je m'en suis souvenus tout seul ?

Un magnifique sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Tom. L'espoir venait de renaître en lui.

- C'est bon signe je pense.

- Mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre…

- Il va falloir être patient, je pense…

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'aller dîner.

**Voila voila  
Que dire?  
Reviews please :D**


	4. chapitre 3

**Bon d'habitude j'attends une semaine pour poster mais là... j'avais envie lol  
Bref voici le chapitre 3 où la rencontre avec Andréas  
Bonne lecture!!**

**_Mémoire_**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_- On remet ça demain Tom ! Dit-il à son frère en se lançant vers l'hôtel._

_- C'est promis Bill._

_Une lumière, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Non je dois bouger ! Bouge ! BOUGE !_

Bill se réveilla en sursaut, il avait du hurler car son frère était à côté de lui, sa mère et son beau-père entrèrent peu après. Il était en sueur et tremblait.

- C'était un cauchemar Bill, calme toi.

- …c'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Répondit-il à son frère.

Tom dit à sa mère d'aller se recoucher, qu'il allait s'occuper de Bill.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

- Non, merci…

Ils restèrent sans parler un moment, évitant de se regarder, puis Tom demanda :

- Tu veux m'en parler ? De quoi a tu rêver ?

- De mon accident… Juste avant l'accident, tu m'a promis qu'on referais la fête le lendemain et bam…

En disant cela il avait mimer l'accident avec ses mains. Tom ne sus quoi répondre à cela.

- Tu devrais te rendormir.

Bill se recoucha, il entendit les pas de son frère s'éloigner. Tom ouvrit la porte, regarda un moment son frère et ajouta :

- Demain on va aller voir Andréas… c'est notre meilleur ami.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Tom emmena Bill afin de visiter les alentours, ils enfilèrent des jogging et cachèrent au mieux leur cheveux afin de passer inaperçu. Même si les souvenirs de Bill ne revenaient pas, ils passèrent un bon moment. Ils rigolaient sur les anecdotes que Tom racontait à son frère, celui-ci redécouvrait petit à petit son frère. Il n'était déjà plus l'étrangers qu'il avait été au réveil de Bill. En début d'après midi, ils prirent le bus afin d'aller en ville, Tom avait appelé Andréas afin de convenir d'un point de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Andréas était déjà là, assis sur un banc. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Lui et Tom firent une accolade, prit dans l'élan, Andréas en fit de même pour Bill, mais il ne réagit pas. Andréas regarda ensuite Bill longuement.

- Alors ce n'était pas une blague.

- Et non…

- C'est… euh Andréas, c'est ça ? Demanda Bill.

- Oui c'est ça, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Pas vraiment. Comme… tous les autres.

Andréas parut blessé mais se contenu et sourit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Et bien, je vais te faire une visite guidée des endroits que tu aimes !

Bill acquiesça et ils suivirent, lui et son frère, Andréas déambulé dans cette ville. Il avait l'air de la connaître par cœur, pourtant, pour Bill on aurait dit un labyrinthe. Andréas parlait des endroits devant lequel ils passèrent, parfois ils s'arrêtaient, expliquant pourquoi le Bill d'avant aimait cette endroit, racontant des souvenirs diverses. Presque à chaque fois, Bill trouvait les endroits agréables, mais parfois ce qui le rattachait à un endroit n'était que des souvenirs devenus oubliés, il ne trouvait, alors, aucun charme aux lieux.

Bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique :

- ça Bill, c'est ton paradis ! Ton magasin, là où tu achetais tous tes vêtements et tes bijoux quand tu habitais encire ici. Dit Andréas.

- Oui. Ajouta Tom en souriant. Tu nous traînais toujours ici !

Andréas et lui rigolèrent, mais Bill se sentait extérieur à cette conversation, il entra donc dans le magasin. Il fit d'abord un tour rapide, jetant de petit coup d'œil, puis regarda plus amplement ce qui lui avait plu. Il regarda dehors par la vitrine, puis les objets en vente. Ce n'était pas un magasin pour tout le monde, mais ce côté décalé lui plu. Andréas et Tom le rejoignirent très vite.

- Prends ce que tu veux, Bill, c'est cadeau. Dit son frère.

Bill allait répliquer que ce n'était pas la peine, mais son frère le devança en lui montrant un collier :

- C'est ton genre, ça, non ?

- … je… je ne sais pas…

- Ah si, moi je peux te le dire ! Répliqua Andréas en souriant.

Bill prit le collier et le regarda plus attentivement, le pendentif était en forme de couronne, et la chaîne était assez grosse. Son frère avait vu juste de toute évidence, ce collier lui plaisait beaucoup. Bill n'eut rien à dire, son frère vit immédiatement qu'il voulait ce collier et le prit en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

- Mais… pas la peine de me l'offrir.

- Si, c'est en l'honneur de ton rétablissement ! En espérant que les égratignures disparaissent vite.

Après cela, ils se baladèrent ensemble encore un moment. Puis ils se séparèrent, Tom et Bill retourna chez eux.

Toute l'après-midi, Bill s'était senti exclus et en même temps couvé. Tom et Andréas était de vieux amis, très proche, cela se voyait, Bill avait sûrement été comme eux, mais maintenant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, ils étaient comme des étrangers, du moins Andréas. Car désormais, il se sentait de plus en plus proche de Tom, il sentait un lien invisible qui les liait.

Chez eux, ce fut Gordon qui les accueilla, ainsi que Scotty, Kasimir, lui, dormait sur un coussin.

- Simone n'est pas là ? Demanda Bill.

Un silence se fit, Tom regarda Bill d'un air d'incompréhension. Bill savait pourquoi il le regardait ainsi, Simone était sa mère, il aurait dû dire : « maman n'est pas là ? » Mais il ne s'y était pas résolu, il n'était pas assez proche d'elle, il n'avait aucun souvenirs d'elle lorsqu'il était enfant, pour lui c'était simplement une femme qu'il avait rencontré il y a peu et qui c'était révélé être sa mère.

- …Ho mais vous avez fais des achats ! Dit Gordon, gêné, afin de changer de conversation.

Tom posa le sac qu'il tenait ainsi que le magasine qu'il avait acheté.

- Oui, j'ai offert à Bill ce collier. Dit-il en montrant à son beau-père le dit collier.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Bill. Répondit-il en souriant ?

« Vous êtes bien le seul » se dit-il, mais il se retint de parler à haute voix.

- Et puis j'ai acheté une des magasines qui parle de nous, voir ce qu'on en dit… Continua Tom.

- Je peux le prendre ? Demanda Bill.

- euh… oui bien sûr. Dit son frère.

Sans un mot de plus, Bill prit le magasine et monta dans sa chambre. Kasimir, qui s'était réveillé, le suivit et s'allongea sur le lit de Bill, alors que celui-ci s'y affalait en regardant la couverture.

Une grande photo de lui y était, il ne souriait pas, il regardait simplement l'objectif de l'appareil sans vraiment transmettre un quelconque sentiments. Le titre disait « Vous saurez tous sur l'accident de Bill ». En plus petit, il était dit qu'il y avait l'interview du groupe et quelques commentaires du manager en exclusivité.

Il ouvrit le magasines et alla directement à la page indiqué.

« Comme tous le monde le sait aujourd'hui, notre Bill Kaulitz a eu un malheureux accident. Nous avons donc cherchez à savoir comment était son état de santé. Comme vous le voyez sur la photo ci-dessus, il a quelques égratignures sur le visage, mais rien qui gâche sa beauté, comme on dit les fans que nous avons interrogés à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Comme l'ont dit les autres membres du groupe à la conférence de presse qu'ils avaient organisée, physiquement il se porte bien, mais le choc a été dur, et c'est pour cela qu'il a pris quelques jours de repos afin de se remettre.

' Tout ira bien, dans une semaine ils vont pouvoir reprendre les concerts' Nous dit leur manager, David Jost.

Mais l'état des nos trois autres tokio hotel lors de la conférence nous inquiète. Ils n'avaient pas seulement l'air fatigué, mais aussi préoccupé. Alors, l'accident de Bill Kaulitz cache-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? Malgré les paroles du manager, pourra-t-il retourner sur scène d'ici une semaine ? Nous nous interrogeons. C'est pour cela que nous allons chercher à avoir, en exclusivité, le témoignage de la victime. Nous ne vous promettons rien, mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous. »

Bill ferma le magasines et le jeta à travers la pièce. N'importe quoi. Ce fut sa première pensée. Il réfléchie, pourquoi n'avait-ils pas dit la vérité, qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Le manager n'avait pas compris, Bill ne savait pas s'il remonterait sur scène un jour, alors dans une semaine, il pouvait rêver. Il se sentait totalement impuissant face à cela. Mais, les journalistes avaient dit qu'ils essaieraient de l'interviewer… Irait-ils jusqu'à venir ici, dans son village d'enfance, soit disant.

Si c'était le cas, il leur dirait la vérité. Toute la vérité.

**Voila, n'oubliez pas les tite reviews qui font plaisiiir :D**

**Merci**


	5. chapitre 4

**Et un nouveau chapitre qui nous rapprochent un petit peu plus de la fin  
j'éspere qu'il vous plaira :D  
Bonne lecture!**

_**Mémoire**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

- Tom ! Alors tout va bien ? Tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ? Demanda David Jost à l'autre bout du fil.

- Plutôt des mauvaises.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis hier nous recevons la visite de journalistes.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, ça. Tous ce qu'il faut c'est que Bill ne leur parle pas.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas si facile de l'écarter. D'ailleurs, Bill ne pourra pas chanter dans moins d'une semaine.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, pourquoi ne pourrais-t-il pas ?

- Il refuse de toucher à un micro. Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis hier.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a lu le magasines qui parle de nous et surtout, à qui vous avez laissé entendre que Bill remonterait sur scène rapidement. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié.

- Tu n'aurais pas du lui donner, voyons.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas apprécié, David. Dans le groupe, c'est Bill depuis le début qui ne se laissait jamais faire, et maintenant qu'il a perdu la mémoire, vous croyez pouvoir tout contrôlé ? Sachez que Bill a toujours le même caractère, et moi, Gustav et Georg n'allons pas nous laisser faire. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir, si tu continues comme ça, je dirais tout aux journalistes.

- Ne fais pas ça, ça va vous couler ! Je fais des efforts pour que vous ne passiez pas dans l'oubli ! C'est pour vous que je fais ça !

Tom entendit la sonnette et, immédiatement après Bill dire qu'il allait ouvrir.

- Si vous faites ça pour vous ne dites pas que l'on va remonter sur scène, dites que Bill a été choqué et qu'il a du mal à s'en remettre.

- Mais…

- Bill ! Désolé je vous laisse. Tom raccrocha.

Il courut vers l'entrée, c'était Bill qui avait ouvert alors que des journalistes rodaient, il avait beau se méfier de son manager désormais, Bill ne devait pas parler aux journalistes. Lorsqu'il arriva la porte était fermé, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un journaliste accompagné d'un photographe, Bill parlait. Il s'arrêta en voyant Tom.

- Tom Kaulitz, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre frère ? Est-ce vrai qu'il a perdu la mémoire ? Comment réagissez-vous à ça ? Demanda le journaliste.

- Je ne répondrais à aucune question pour l'instant. Dit Tom en prenant son frère par le bras et en l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

Il ferma la porte sur eux.

- Tu es inconscient ?! Demanda Tom, énervé par le journaliste.

- Je n'aime pas me faire marcher sur les pieds.

- ça je sais, je suis ton frère. Tous ça, ce que tu viens de raconter, tu n'imagine pas les conséquences que cela peut avoir, sur nos carrières en particulier.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai plus de carrière.

- Toi peut-être, mais moi ?! Gustav ?! Et Georg ?! Hurla Tom.

Bill ne sus quoi répondre.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas ce que fais notre manager, Bill. Je n'ai pas aimé mentir en partie à la conférence de presse, et j'ai encore moins aimé le fait que David est dit qu'on remonterait sur scène. Mais je lui ai fais savoir, comme je lui ai fais savoir que tu ne voulais plus retoucher à un micro à cause de lui…

Tom se sentit tout d'un coup las, il alla dans le salon et s'assit, suivi par Bill.

- Bill. Dit-il calmement. La musique, c'était ta vie. Tu ne jurais que par ça. Tu as toujours détesté l'école, d'ailleurs. Tu… tu chantes si bien… Nos fans t'adorent, ton look, ta personnalité, ta voix particulièrement, évidemment.

- Mais tous ça, ça a changé.

- C'est faux Bill. Rien n'a changé a part le fait que tu ne te souviennes pas. Tu aimes toujours ce que tu as aimé, tu détestes toujours ce que tu as détesté. Tu es toujours mon frère et je t'assure que je te reconnais bien. Bill si tu chantes, rien qu'une fois, si on refait une scène, tu te rendras compte que tu adores ça.

Bill s'assit à côté de son frère. Il réfléchissait.

- Je me rends bien compte que ce ne doit pas être simple pour toi, Bill, voir des gens qui disent qu'ils te connaissent depuis longtemps alors que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Mais ce n'est pas non plus simple pour nous, on t'a vu grandir, on t'aime et tout d'un coup tu nous lâche cette bombe : tu ne nous connais plus. Tu ne sais plus qui nous sommes. Crois-moi, ça fait très mal… Et te voir renoncer à ton rêve, c'est dur pour nous tous… je ne te demande pas de reprendre ta carrière, seulement de beaucoup réfléchir et au moins de rechanter ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Tom se leva, regarda son frère et monta dans sa chambre. Bill resta assis sur le canapé. Il avait été égoïste, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à son frère, à tous ceux qui avait été là à son réveil, qui s'était inquiété pour lui. Chanter… après tous, ça n'allait pas le tuer, rien qu'une fois, pour voir… Il monta dans sa chambre, pris l'album « schrei so laut du kannst » et le mit en route. Il prit le livret contenant les paroles et mit la deuxième chanson « durch den monsun ». Il l'écouta une première fois en lisant les paroles et en essayant de se rappeler du rythme. Puis il la remis et se mit à fredonner, tout doucement, sans trop forcer la voix.

Il ressenti une certaine satisfaction à fredonner, mais il ne chantait pas réellement, à vrai dire il savait que son beau-père était là, et sa mère ne tarderait pas. Il aurait voulu chanter seul, avec son frère. Il se leva donc et alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il l'entendit lui dire d'entrer, ce qu'il fit, il ferma la porte derrière lui mais resta debout alors que son frère était affalé sur son lit à écouter de la musique.

- J'ai un service à te demander… Commença Bill.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je… je veux bien réessayer à chanter, mais je voudrais le faire seul… enfin avec toi, sans Gordon ni… ni maman.

Depuis son réveil, c'était la première fois qu'il appelait Simone ainsi.

- Enfin je veux vraiment chanter, ici je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise.

Tom le regarda longtemps, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Bien sûr… je sais ce qu'on va faire, avec Georg et Gustav, on a un appartement à Hambourg, comme je te l'es déjà dit. On va aller là-bas demain ou après-demain, et on ira louer une salle de répétition.

- Mais… euh je ne suis pas sûr d'être bien avec eux…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sera que nous deux. Je te le promets. Dit Tom en souriant. Tu voudras chanter quoi ?

- Je… j'ai un peu mémoriser Durch den monsun.

- Ok, de toute façon, on aura les paroles.

Bill resta silencieux un moment, Tom le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Je peux rester un peu avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Ils décidèrent finalement de partir dès le lendemain. Au moment de leur départ, leur mère les prit dans ses bras. Bill fut étonné mais se laissa bientôt allé, cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimé autant. Ce fut Gordon qui les conduisit, dans la voiture, la conversation fut frivole. Puis il les laissa bien plus tard en face de leur appartement. La séparation fut brève et bientôt les jumeaux entrèrent dans le bâtiment puis dans leur propre appartement.

Tom indiqua sa chambre à Bill, ils posèrent leurs affaires. Tom fit une visite guidée de l'appartement. Ils décidèrent de regarder la TV en attendent les deux autres membres du groupe qui arrivèrent bien vite. Ils furent tous d'abord surpris, puis heureux de les voir. Tom leur expliqua où ils iraient tous les deux le lendemain. Cela enjoua Gustav et Georg.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble autours de pizza pour finir par se coucher assez tôt.

**...j'aime bien ce chapitre lol  
la question est: Bill va-t-il recommencer à chanter réellement?  
Qui sait?(a part moi) pour le savoir rendez-vous prochainement :D  
Reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, et oui déjà )  
j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaire  
Qui participe au concours de fanfiction organisé par dream up?**

**(moi moi moi! x'D . trip toute seule je sors)  
Breg, moi je participe avec Hystérique, et aussi uavec Das leben ist kurz  
et vous?**

**_Memoire_**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Tom vint réveiller Bill à 11h00. Ils se préparèrent, mangèrent ensemble et Tom emmena Bill dans une salle où ils pourraient jouer et chanter en paix.

Bill avait pris soin de prendre les livrets contenant les paroles de leurs albums.

Tom prit possession de la salle

comme si c'était la sienne, il y était à l'aise et sortit rapidement sa guitare électrique, resté rangé dans sa pochette.

- Elle est belle ta guitare. Dit Bill, émerveillé.

- Merci. Dit Tom en souriant.

Il accorda sa guitare et demanda à Bill :

- Bon, tu veux chanter quoi ?

- …Euh Durch den monsun ?

- Ok.

Bill prit le livret mais Tom lui enleva des mains et le balança à travers la pièce. Bill voulut aller le chercher mais Tom le retint.

- Chante comme tu le sens, même si ce ne sont pas les vraies paroles ce n'est pas grave, le plus important ce n'est pas que tu te concentres sur ce que tu dis, mais que tu sentes ce plaisir que tu prenais à chanter.

Bill acquiesça et s'assit. Tom commença à jouer. Bill reconnut immédiatement le morceaux, bien que dénué de batterie et de basse. Il se mit à chanter, tout d'abord faiblement, puis, prenant de l'assurance, plus fortement. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment comptes, il chanta les paroles exactes. Il ne se trompa pas. Alors que la chanson se terminait, Tom commença tout de suite à jouer un autre morceau, testant son frère. Celui-ci ne réfléchit même pas et chanta. Cette fois, c'était 'Schrei' que Tom jouait, et Bill se leva lorsqu'il commença à chanter le refrain. Sa voix portait dans toute la salle, il se mit à sourire sans raison.

Tom ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à jouer sans s'arrêter, changeant de chansons, voguant entre les deux albums, mais jamais Bill n'eut un trou de mémoire, et son sourire ne le quittât que lorsque Tom s'arrêta enfin de jouer.

Tom scruta des yeux son frère.

- Tu ressens quoi ?

- …C'est plutôt… bizarre. Je… c'est euphorique.

Tom sourit.

- Tu te rends compte que tu as chanté beaucoup de nos chansons sans te tromper dans les paroles ?

Bill parut surpris et à la fois content.

- Bill, tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes chanter ?

- … Je… c'était bien mais je… je ne sais pas…

Tom ne cacha pas sa déception.

- Mais… je pense que si je réessaye de chanter devant un vrai public… peut-être que… je saurais…

Tom regarda Bill, étonné, puis il fit un grand sourire.

- Tu te sens prêt à ça ?

- Oui.

Tom fit chanter à Bill les autres chansons des deux albums, puis ils rentrèrent ensemble.

Ce fut Tom qui annonça la bonne nouvelle à leurs deux amis. Mais ceux-ci ne se réjouirent que peu.

- Un problème ? Demanda alors Tom.

- Plutôt oui. Dit Georg en montrant à Tom un magasines.

C'était Bill qui était en couverture, Tom reconnut immédiatement la maison derrière lui. Le gros titre proclamait : 'Les aveux de Bill sur son accident : 'Je ne me rappelle de rien… de rien du tout''

En voyant cela, Bill arracha le magasine des mains de Tom et l'ouvrit à la page indiqué. L'article parlait de se qu'avait raconté Bill aux journalistes : qu'il avait totalement perdu la mémoire et que c'était très dur pour lui, etc… Les photos le montrait, tantôt seul, tantôt avec son frère, qui le tirait vers l'intérieur. La dernière ligne de l'article était particulièrement provocatrice : 'Le fait que les membres du groupe n'est rien dit à propos de cela prouve-t-il que Tokio Hotel est commerciale jusqu'au bout ?'

Dans un mouvement de colère, Bill jeta le magasine de toute ses forces. Il s'appuya contre le mur, se calma puis se tourna vers ses amis :

- Je suis désolé, je dois réparer ça… Il faut qu'il m'interviews encore un fois.

Les trois se regardèrent, interloqué, puis Tom se dirigea vers le téléphone.

- Je vais appeler le managers.

- …Je voudrais lui parler, passe le moi après.

Tom acquiesça et composa le numéro de David Jost.

- Allô ?

- C'est Tom.

- Tom ! Je voulais te parler justement ! Je t'avais demandé de surveiller Bill !

- D'abord il veut donner une nouvelle interview pour arranger les choses, ensuite il veut donner un concert pour voir si oui ou non il aime toujours ça.

- Mais c'est très bien ça !

- Enfin, il veut vous parler, je vous le passe.

Tom donna le combiné à son frère.

- Bill ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Que les choses soient claires. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je remonte sur scène, mais pour moi et pour ce groupe. C'est peut-être mon dernier concert, et peut-être que je quitterais le groupe après cela. Dans le cas contraire, si jamais vous réagissez de nouveau comme vous l'avez fait lorsque j'ai eu mon accident, nous trouverons un autre manager. Compris ?

- Mais… Bill qu'et-ce que tu raconte là, tu ne peux pas…

- Compris ?

- …compris.

- Bien, faites en sorte que je puisse donner une interview le plus vite possible.

- Demain, ça devrait pouvoir se faire, laisse moi voir tout de suite.

- Très bien.

- Attends quelques minutes.

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil, Bill regarda ses colocataires, qui le dévisageaient, puis la voix de David Jost se fit entendre.

- 16h30, on viendra te chercher à ton appartement.

- Ok.

Bill raccrocha. Les trois autres se mirent à rire, Bill était dépassé par leurs réactions. Tom le prit dans ses bras.

- Je te reconnais bien là.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble et se couchèrent assez tôt.

Le lendemain fut ennuyeux pour les quatre musiciens, mais à l'heure indiquée par David, quelqu'un vint chercher Bill. Celui-ci partit, laissant Tom, Georg et Gustav seuls.

Bill rentra avec un air satisfait, il ne voulut rien dire sur l'interview et les trois autres membres durent attendre une semaine pour lire le magasines.

Le titre : « Les confidences d'un Bill Kaulitz amnésique »

Ils l'ouvrirent immédiatement à la page indiqué :

« - Est-il vrai que tu a perdu la mémoire lorsque tu a eu ton accident ?

Bill : Oui, ça été quelque chose de très dur à vivre, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, des gens m'entourait, avait l'air de me connaître mais moi, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'eux.

- Comment a tu alors réagi ?

B. : J'ai été paniqué. Je me suis dit : qui sont ces gens ? Ils sont partis assez vite, ils avaient l'air vraiment blessé. Et puis le médecin m'a finalement confirmé que j'avais perdu tout mes souvenir. Je peux vous dire que se rendre compte que vous avez perdu vos souvenirs et que jamais vous n'aurez de deuxième chance, c'est dur. Mais aujourd'hui je me suis pleinement rendu compte que je ne suis pas la seule victime.

Beaucoup de gens m'entoure, me soutienne, mon frère, ma famille, mes amis… j'avoue ne pas savoir que d'eux ou de moi à le plus souffert. Ils ont vécu avec moi depuis si longtemps et je ne me souviens même d'eux.

- Aucun souvenir ne t'est revenu depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital ?

B. : Pas de très net. Par contre je me souviens de l'accident et de ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Je parlais avec Tom et j'en ai parlé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je me rappelle aussi des paroles de nos chansons. Ce genre de petits détails mais aucun souvenir concernant des personnes…

- Et concernant le groupe, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

B. : J'ai eu une énorme période de doute. On me disait : « tu chante, c'est ta vie, ton rêve, alors continue de chanter. » C'est comme si on me dictait la conduite que je dois avoir. Je déteste qu'on fasse ça, alors j'ai dit clairement : « Et si moi, je n'en ai pas envie ? »

Mon entourage a été choqué. Mais tout ça s'était très dur à vivre, ma coiffure m'a même paru bizarre quand je me suis réveillé.

Et puis j'ai eu une grande discussion avec mon frère, je le remercie d'ailleurs. J'ai décidé de réessayer à chanter.

On va faire un concert très prochainement, je verrais alors si chanter est toujours mon rêve, si c'est le cas on continuera avec le groupe, sinon on aura donner le dernier concert de Tokio Hotel.

- Tu disais que ta coiffure te paraissait bizarre à ton réveil, maintenant, qu'en ai-t-il ? Ton look, tu en penses quoi ?

B. : J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y faire, le fait que je me maquillais m'a vraiment choqué, puis j'ai regardé à deux fois. Ça peut paraître narcissique mais pas du tout, c'était comme si je découvrais quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Et la différence qui se marquait dans mon look a fini par me séduire, de nouveau pourrait-on dire. Je n'ai pas encore recommencé à me maquiller mais je pense recommencer bientôt.

- Pour finir, une dernière question, à propos du groupe. Ce dernier concert va donc être décisif pour votre groupe, comment te sens tu en y pensant.

B. : Stressé. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être jamais monter sur scène, pour moi c'est comme une deuxième première. J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir face au public… Mais je vais le faire, sinon je pourrais le regretter et il n'y a pas de place pour les regrets dans ma vie, plus maintenant du moins. »

**Tadada!  
Alors:p**


End file.
